


Changing the past to save the future

by CloudyGecko



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGecko/pseuds/CloudyGecko
Summary: Lady Magic offer them an opportunity. Going back in 1927 when Grindelwald was the strongest and the wizarding world began to lose its unity.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Female Character(s), Gellert Grindelwald/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	Changing the past to save the future

Work in progress


End file.
